


The Water is Unsafe

by yikestragic



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sougo, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, but its revale getting married, idolish7 takes a magical van to katsucon, welcome to a shit show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikestragic/pseuds/yikestragic
Summary: Re:Vale takes IDOLiSH7 and TRIGGER on a 10 hour road trip to an island resort they rented out for the weekend. There, they meet up with ZOOL, and shenanigans happen.





	1. A 10 Hour Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to @ sunny.day.tyrone on tumblr and instagram thnks for being my inspo i love you

“Nagi!!! Time to wake up!!!” Mitsuki Izumi shook the shoulder of a sleeping Nagi Rokuya.

“Ten assholes,” Nagi mumbled, before turning over and falling back asleep.

“What the-?” Mitsuki shook his shoulder again. “Nagi! Wake up! We need to leave soon!”

“Where are we going?” A half asleep reply came from Nagi.

“Re:Vale is taking us to Okinawa! You’ve known about this for months!” Mitsuki cried.

“Oh!” Nagi perked up. “Well, lets go!” Mitsuki groaned, and followed Nagi out to the living room, where seven suitcases lined up against the wall.

“It’s too early,” Tamaki Yotsuba grumbled, flopping onto the couch. He was still in his PJs, a matching set made to look like King Pudding.

“Don’t go back to sleep, Tamaki-kun!” Sogo Osaka cried, attempting to pull the other boy up. Tamaki whined, and sat up, slumping against Sogo.

“Can I sleep in the car, Sou-chan?”

“Of course! But we need to get you in the car first.”

“Well, then let’s go,” Tamaki stood up and made his way for the door.

“Not yet, Tama,” Yamato Nikaido grabbed Tamaki by the collar of his King Pudding pajamas. “We need to wait for the rental van.” Tamaki groaned and flopped back onto the couch.

“Yotsuba-san, please don’t fall asleep. Re:Vale should be here soon,” Iori Izumi entered the room, dragging a suitcase and a sleepy Riku Nanase behind him.

“Iooooori,” Riku whined. “It’s too early.”

“Kujo-san will be joining us soon, so you should stay awake to greet him,” Iori bribed.

“Tenn-nii!” Riku perked up. “Ok! I’m awake now!”

“You really do have a brother complex,” Iori mumbled.

“Huh?” Riku cocked his head to the side.

“It was nothing important,” Iori smiled. Riku just shrugged, and sat down on the couch next to Tamaki.

“I wonder where Re:Vale is taking us?” Mitsuki wondered out loud.

“Yeah, they’ve been pretty tight lipped about it,” Yamato added. “But it must be far if we’re getting up at two in the morning to get there.” Everyone nodded in agreement.

Just then, the front door opened, revealing IDOLiSH7’s managers, Tsumugi Takanashi and Banri Ogami.

“Good morning!” Tsumugi greeted the group. “Is everyone ready to go? Re:Vale is waiting outside with the van.” Everyone yelled their confirmation, and grabbed their suitcases. All seven idols piled into a large van, meant to fit all fourteen people going on the road trip. Banri claimed the driver seat, with Tsumugi taking shotgun. Pythagoras Trio took up the back, with MEZZO” in the seats in front of them, Fly Away in the next set up, and Re:Vale right behind the driver seat.

“Sou-chan, can I sleep now?” Tamaki asked, clinging to his king pudding plushie he brought with him.

“Yes, please sleep Tamaki! Then you’ll be well rested when we arrive at our destination,” Momo, the youngest member of Re:Vale, smiled at the younger idol.

“Oh! Mister Momo! Where are you taking us?” Nagi asked, smoothing down the blanket Mitsuki had spread between the three members of Pythagoras Trio.

“It’s a surprise!” Momo said with glee. “Now everyone buckle up, we have a long trip ahead!”

“We’re going to pick up the members of TRIGGER now,” Yuki, the other member of Re:Vale, explained. “After that, we have a ten hour car ride ahead of us. Please feel free to sleep on the way.”

“Ten hours!?!?!” Mitsuki exclaimed. “We better be stopping for bathroom breaks!”

“Don’t worry, Mistuki-san, we’ll make plenty of pit stops along the way. Please speak up if any of you need to use the restroom,” Tsumugi piped up from the front seat. Mitsuki grumbled incoherently for a moment, before snuggling between Nagi and Yamato, and promptly falling asleep. Banri started the van, and drove to pick up TRIGGER.

“Good Morning!” Ryuunosuke Tsunashi, eldest member of TRIGGER, greeted the group as the door to the van slid open. “I look forward to this trip with you.” He sat down next to Sogo, who immediately turned red.

“Morning,” Gaku Yaotome, the leader, yawned. “Is it ok if I sleep in the car?”

“Of course! Don’t forget to say goodbye to Papa Yaotome for me,” Momo joked. Gaku just glared, and took the seat next to Yuki.

“Good morning, everyone,” Tenn Kujo, TRIGGER’s center, climbed into the van, sitting next to his twin brother.

“Tenn-nii! Good morning!” Riku smiled at his brother, happy he chose to sit next to him.

“Riku, you need to be quieter, it’s too early in the morning to be loud,” Tenn scolded.

“Sorry, Tenn-nii,” Riku pouted, then yawned.

“Go to sleep, Nanase-san,” Iori whispered. Riku mumbled something incoherent, and fell asleep, his head leaning on Iori’s shoulder. Tenn raised an eyebrow when he saw the slight blush on Iori’s cheeks.

They drove for another five hours, the only sounds the soft snoring of the various sleeping idols. Pythagoras Trio seemed to make one form in the backseat, Tsumugi couldn’t tell where one stopped and another began. Tamaki had sprawled himself out, with one leg hanging over Sougo’s. Sougo didn’t seem to mind, he sat peacefully with his headphones in and his head slightly tilted. Ryuunosuke’s own head was tilted towards Sougo, their heads almost touching as both slept. In the next seat up, Riku’s head was still on Iori’s shoulder, and he had sprawled out a little more, his legs wrapped around one of Tenn’s. Tenn was leaning his back against Riku, his arms crossed. Iori had placed his head on Riku’s at one point, and one of them had grabbed the other’s hand, their fingers now laced together. Gaku also slept on, leaning against the window in the seat directly behind Tsumugi, who was also asleep.

Yuki and Momo were the only two besides Banri who was awake. They were cuddling up to each other, not a single part of them was left not touching the other. They were in their own blissful world.

“By the way, congratulations you two,” Banri spoke quietly, loud enough for Re:Vale to hear them, but quiet enough as to not wake the rest of the van.

“Thank you, Ban-san,” Momo smiled, and looked up at Yuki. “I couldn’t be happier.” Yuki smiled back at him, and placed a soft kiss to the other’s hair.

“Banri,” a voice whined from the back of the van. “I gotta pee.”

“There is a rest stop just ahead,” Banri responded, putting on his blinker to take the exit. He chose a parking spot close to the entrance, and turned off the engine.

“Are we there?” Tamaki asked, slowly waking up.

“No, we’re stopped so you can go to the bathroom and stretch your legs,” Momo explained. “There’s a shop inside and some fast food places if you’re hungry.”

Tamaki nodded, and opened the van door, stepping out and stretching.

“Hey, Sou-chan,” Tamaki shook the other boy slightly. “Come with me to get food.”

“Ok, I need to also use the restroom,” Sogo said, wrapping up his headphones, and climbing out of the van.

Mitsuki ran out the door, Nagi closely behind him.

“Mituski! Please, slow down!” Nagi cried.

“No! You hurry up! I gotta pee!” Mitsuki yelled back, sprinting for the bathroom. Nagi cried out again, and picked up the pace. Yamato followed behind them leisurely.

The rest of the boys filtered out of the van. Most headed straight to the bathrooms. Gaku and Yamato waited in line together for Starbucks, Momo and Yuki went to grab food, and Tsumugi looked around the little shop in the corner of the rest stop.

After about twenty minutes, everyone piled back into the car, drinks and food in laps, hands, and cupholders, and the bus was lively with chatter.

“Hey, Yaotome, did they spell your name wrong?” Yamato asked, staring at his own Starbucks cup.

“Huh, yeah. I wonder how they screwed up that bad,” Gaku shrugged, then took a sip of his triple expresso shot latte.

“How can you even drink that, Gaku?” Tenn asked, a look of disgust on his face. Gaku just looked Tenn in the eye as he took another sip. Tenn shivered, and took a drink of his own juice drink.

“Is everyone all set?” Banri asked the van, sliding on a pair of sunglasses. At the unison sound of agreement, he started the car, and drove towards the exit.

“Um, Banri-san,” Tsumugi said, pointing out the window.

“Shit,” Banri cursed. “I should’ve gone left. It’s ok, I’m sure we can turn around somewhere…” He trailed off as they pulled up to a toll gate.

“Oh no, it’s one of those pay to park places,” Ryuu said, looking out the window. “People park their cars here to take the train.”

“It costs ¥1000,” Banri said, staring at the toll booth.

“There’s a button for help, press that,” Yuki suggested. Banri reached over and pushed the button. After a few minutes, a man came out, rapping his knuckles against the window.

“Hello, sir, we didn’t mean to come here, is there any way we can just go through without paying the ¥1000 fee?” Banri asked, smiling softly.

“Yeah, just go through and drive around until you see a security officer, then tell him your situation,” The man said. “He’ll open up the gate for you.”

“Thank you,” Banri rolled his window up, and the gate lifted.

They did three loops around the parking lot, looking for any sign of a security officer.

“This is it,” Mitsuki said, staring out the window. “We’re stuck here.”

“Welcome to your new home, everyone,” Yamato continued. “We’re never leaving this damn parking lot.”

“It’ll be fine, we just need to find a security officer,” Banri tried to reassure everyone, taking their fourth loop.

“We have been in this parking lot for 10 minutes, Ban-san,” Momo said.

“Look, that guy from before is coming back towards us,” Tsumugi pointed out. Banri slowed the car down to a stop, and rolled the window down.

“Have you guys not found the officer yet?” The man asked. Banri shook his head no. “Give me a minute, I’ll go grab him.” He walked back into the bus station, and came out two minutes later, security officer in tow.

“I hear you guys accidentally got stuck in here,” The officer said, smile on his face. Banri chuckled.

“Yeah, we meant to get back onto the highway. Is there anyway we can just pass through?” Momo asked, leaning up to look through the window.

“Sure thing, drive up to the gate and I’ll lift it for you,” The officer said, taking a step back so Banri could drive off. They drove up to the gate, and sat for another minute.

“I thought he said he was gonna open the gate up,” Tamaki said, leaning forward to look out the windshield. “Hello? Open up, please.”

“Tamaki-kun, give him some time. Maybe he doesn’t know we’re over here yet,” Sogo said, grabbing Tamaki’s shoulder.

“But Sou-chan, I don’t want to be stuck here forever!” Tamaki cried.

“We won’t be, just be patient.” Just as Sogo said that, the gate to the exit lifted. The van erupted in cheers, and they were back off on their journey.

“Oi, Iorin,” Tamaki called out about another hour into their drive. “You’re smart. Is laundry a soup?” Iori lifted his head from where it rested on Riku’s, turned around and just stared at Tamaki.

“I’m sorry?” He said after a moment. “Is laundry a what?”

“Soup. Isumin says its not, but I say it is ‘coz you got all the stuff you need. Water and somethin’ to put in it,” Tamaki explained, extremely serious.

“You’re not wrong, Tamaki,” Mitsuki spoke up, looking up from the game he was watching Nagi play. “Technically, for something to be a soup, you need stock or water, and some sort of additional ingredients. So, in the case of laundry, the clothing would be the additional ingredients, and they’re in water.”

“See!” Tamaki exclaimed, then typed out what Mitsuki said to Isumi Haruka, a classmate of his and member of ZOOL. “If Mikki says it’s a soup, then it is ‘coz he’s the best cook ever.”

“Aww, Tamaki,” Mitsuki placed his hand on his chest. “Thank you.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Iori interrupted. “Yes, Nii-chan is a very good cook, but that doesn’t mean he’s right. Don’t you need meat for soup?”

“Sometimes soups are made with vegetables,” Yuki, the resident vegetarian, supplied helpfully.

“Yes, but clothes are neither meat nor vegetable,” Iori argued. “You can’t eat laundry.”

“Nobody said the soup had to be edible,” Yamato added. “Some soups aren’t. Like ones made with just vegetables.” Yuki sent him a silent glare.

“This argument is stupid,” Tenn sighed. “No, laundry is not a soup.”

“Yes it is,” Gaku said. “It’s just as Izumi-ani said. It’s water and added ingredients. Therefor, soup.”

“You’re just saying that to disagree with me,” Tenn crossed his arms.

“No, I’m saying it because it’s facts. Technically, laundry is an inedible soup,” Gaku argued.

“Can we please have a nice vacation without you two arguing?” Ryuu sighed.

“With him? Of course not,” Tenn huffed. “He has to argue with everything I say.” Gaku chose to ignore him.

“Ok, but back to the topic at hand,” Iori said. “Laundry does not consist of the prime ingredients used for soup. Clothes are not food, therefor not ingredients.”

“Who ever said clothes weren’t food?” Tamaki asked. “You can eat clothes if you really wanna.” Iori looked like he was about to have a stroke.

“Ok, so if what you guys are saying is true, and you just need to add ingredients to water to make soup, then doesn’t that mean I can add a lemon to my water and have lemon soup?” Sogo asked.

“Yeah, but you’re not gonna call it that,” Tamaki replied. “You just have water with lemon in it.”

“So why would you call laundry a soup?”

“To piss people off.”

“You’re doing a great job at that, Yotsuba-san.”

“Thank you, Iorin. Can I have some Osama Pudding for a prize?”

“No.”

Tamaki huffed and crossed his arms. Sogo sighed and reached into the cooler at their feet, pulling out a cup of pudding and handing it to Tamaki. The other boy perked up in an instant, immediately tearing off the cover and diving in.

“You’re the best, Sou-chan,” Tamaki smiled.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Tamaki-kun.”

“Sorry,” Tamaki smiled softly. “Hey, Ban-san are we almost there?”

“We still have another three hours,” Tsumugi answered for him, looking at the GPS. Tamaki groaned loudly, hitting his head against the back of the seat.

“The van has a screen to watch DVDs,” Momo suggested. “We can put something on.”

“MAGICAL KOKONA!” Nagi screamed, his eyes lighting up. “I brought all the DVDs of the anime with me!”

“Why am I not surprised?” Yamato chuckled. Nagi handed up the DVDs, and they watched anime until they arrived at their destination.

“Wow, it’s so big!” Riku exclaimed, leaning over Iori took look out the window.

“I’ll go grab a staff member to help us with our luggage,” Banri said, getting out of the car. “Tsumugi, can you move the van if need be?” Tsumugi nodded her head in agreement.

“They’ll be over here soon, so lets make it easier and start unloading,” Banri said as soon as he came back. Everyone climbed out of the car and started pulling suitcases out of the trunk. Soon, the van was unpacked, and everyone was mindlessly scrolling through their phones.

“Laundry is not a soup!” A voice yelled from another car pulling up behind them.

“Yes it is, Isumin!” Tamaki yelled back. In the car was ZOOL, another idol unit that included Isumi Haruka, who Tamaki has been arguing with this entire time.

“Give it up, Haru,” Toma Inumaru lightly hit Haruka on the back of the head.

“Toma-san!” Riku smiled and ran over to Toma, still holding Iori’s hand. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Torao’s dad owns this hotel, so he got us rooms. Apparently there’s a private event happening this weekend, too,” Toma said.

“Private event?” Iori tilted his head slightly. “What private event?” Momo laughed and threw his arms around Iori.

“That’s a surprise for later!” The older man said, giant smile on his face.

“Momo and I will tell you when we get up to our rooms,” Yuki said, running a hand down Momo’s back, stopping to wrap his arm around his waist. Iori studied them carefully, before turning back to Riku and Toma.

“Is it ok for us to be here?” Torao Mido, whose father is the owner of the resort, asked.

“Of course! Who do you think it was to suggest to your dad you guys stay this weekend?” Momo grinned.

“Everyone, come help load the luggage onto the trolly,” Yamato called. Riku dragged Iori back over, after saying a quick goodbye to the members of ZOOL.

“I wonder what the event could be,” Minami Natsume, the final member of ZOOL, wondered aloud, placing his hand on his chin.

“We’ll find out soon enough,” Torao said. “I’ll go grab a bellhop.”

20 minutes later, IDOLiSH7 was getting settled in their room, with TRIGGER in the room next to them, and ZOOL down the hall.

“Re:Vale would like for us to meet them in their suite soon,” Banri said, coming into their room. Him and Tsumugi had separate rooms down the hall.

“Ok!” IDOLiSH7 collectively yelled. Everyone put down what they were doing, and followed Banri to Re:Vale’s room.

“Tenn-nii!” Riku called out when he saw his brother. Tenn smiled back at him.

“Ok!” Momo smiled brightly and clapped his hands. “Now that everyone is here, we have a special announcement to make!” Momo lifted his left hand to his face, and Yuki wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on his shoulder.

“We’re getting married,” Yuki smiled softly. “That’s why we brought you all here.”

“What?!?” Everyone yelled.

“But, you’re idols!” Tenn said. “Idols can’t have romantic relationships, let alone get married!”

“That’s why we rented out this resort,” Momo explained. “That way we can have a small ceremony with our friends and family, and not have the public find out about it.”

“Even if it does get out, I don’t really mind,” Yuki said. “Momo means more to me than being an idol does.”

“Yuki,” Momo smiled, a lovey-dovey smile on his face. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Yuki kissed him lightly.

“So the married couple act wasn’t really an act,” Yamato chuckled. “Congratulations, Senpai.”

Everyone gathered around Re:Vale, giving their congratulations. The ceremony was to be held on Saturday, down on the beach. Banri had already packed suits for everyone, having been warned ahead of time.

“We should go down and celebrate tonight,” Ryuu suggested. “I’m sure we could find somewhere.”

“I heard there’s a party happening tonight,” Torao said, waving his phone. “It’s theme is based off that American novel, The Great Gatsby.”

Everyone agreed, and decided a time and place to meet.

Everyone grabbed a shirt, tie, vest and slacks, dressing their best for the party.

“Alright!” Nagi cheered, looking at everyone. Each of them had a different color shirt on, a white tie, and a black vest. “Let’s get ready to party!”

“I just need to use the bathroom first,” Riku said. Tamaki started looking for a snack, and everyone else just waited patiently on their phones, or talking between themselves.

A few minutes later, Mitsuki looked up from his phone.

“Is he ok? He’s been in there a while,” He muttered to himself. Iori frowned, and walked over to the bathroom.

“Nanase-san, are you alright?” He asked, knocking lightly. His only answer was the sound of Riku vomiting. “Nanase-san!”

“Um, we might need to call room service,” Riku yelled through the door.

“I’m coming in,” Iori opened the door. Riku was standing in the middle of the bathroom, covered in his own sick. There was also some on the floor.

“Iori,” Riku’s eyes started to well up with tears. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok, Riku,” Iori whispered. “Let’s just get you changed and in bed.”

“But the party…”

“You’re not going, you’re sick.”

“I’m fine. I don’t even have a fever,” Riku pouted. Iori placed his forehead on Riku’s. He was burning up.

“You have a fever, you’re throwing up, you’re staying in bed,” Iori demanded. “Now wait here and I’ll grab you a change of clothes.” Riku pouted even more, then nodded his head. Iori came back a few minutes later with clothes, and sighed at the sight of Riku throwing up into the toilet. Iori set the clothes down on the sink, then started rubbing Riku’s back.

“You’ll be ok, Riku,” Iori whispered. Riku had tears rolling down his face.

“It hurts,” He whimpered. Iori just hushed him, and continued rubbing his back. After a few minutes, when Riku seemed to have calmed down, Iori smiled at him.

“You think you can get up and get changed?” Iori asked softly. Riku nodded, and Iori helped him to stand up and change his clothes. Once Riku was in bed, Mitsuki poured him a glass of water, placing it on his bedside.

“Make sure to slowly sip this, ok? Throwing up water is better than dry heaving,” Mitsuki smiled softly, running a hand through Riku’s hair. Just then, someone knocked on the door.

“Where is he?” A voice said when the door was open, and Tenn pushed through to see his brother. “Riku, are you ok? Do you need your inhaler?”

“I’m ok Tenn-nii, it wasn’t my asthma,” Riku said.

“Well, it might start acting up now that you’re sick,” Tenn said. “You have your inhaler here, right?”

“Of course I do,” Riku sighed. “Tenn-nii, I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine, you’re sick!” Tenn snapped.

“It’s just a stomach bug!”

“You’re throwing up and have a fever!”

“Yeah, and that’s it! I’m not dying!”

“Gaku, Ryuu, go down without me. I’m staying up here with my brother.”

“You don’t have to do that, Kujou-san, I was already planning on staying with him,” Iori interrupted. He had already changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tee-shirt.

“He’s my brother,” Tenn argued.

“You haven’t acted like his brother in years,” Iori snapped. “So please, leave us alone, you’re only going to work him up and make it worse.” Tenn glared at Iori for a hot second, before storming off.

“Would you guys be ok with us going down?” Mitsuki asked. Iori nodded, climbing into the bed next to Riku. Everyone left, leaving just Iori and Riku together.

“You were a bit harsh on him, Iori,” Riku whispered, cuddling up to the other man.

“I’m sorry, Nanase-san,” Iori whispered back, wrapping his arms around Riku.

“You called me Riku earlier,” The redhead looked up at Iori. “Please keep calling me that.”

“Ok, Riku,” Iori smiled, then placed a small kiss on his forehead. “Now drink some water and go to sleep ok?” Riku nodded, and did as he was told.

Meanwhile, in the elevator, Mitsuki was about to throw hands.

“I mean, Zero wasn’t even that great of an Idol, y’know?” This random girl was saying. “What did he do to become ‘Legendary,’ huh? Sing a few songs? Please. Maybe he disappeared because he knew he wasn’t that great.”

“Let me hit her,” Mitsuki gritted out.

“No.” Yamato and Nagi said simultaneously, each holding one of Mituski’s hands.

“I mean, Idols in general aren’t even great. TRIGGER really sucks,” The girl continued. Tamaki held Sogo back. Luckily, TRIGGER had ended up on a different elevator. “Especially that Ryuu guy. Everyone says he’s so sexy, but I don’t see it. He looks ugly to me.” Tamaki tightened his grip on Sogo.

“There’s nothing sharp in here, right?” Tamaki asked out loud. Finally, the elevator dinged, and she got off. Once the doors closed, Nagi, Yamato, and Tamaki all let out sighs of relief.

“You should’ve let me at her,” Mitsuki huffed.

“Tamaki-kun, why did you hold me back,” Sogo glared at Tamaki.

“You’re scary, Sou-chan,” Tamaki said.

“She was being rude to Tsuanshi-san,” Sogo yelped.

“You still can’t murder someone just because they’re being rude, Sou,” Yamato said, chuckling slightly. “You too, Mitsu.”

“Well, she has no taste in music at all,” Mitsuki declared. “I mean, I can get if you don’t like his music, but saying he’s not worthy of being called Legendary? And that he deserved to disappear?! Who says that kinda stuff?”

“Some people are just rude, but you need to get over that,” Yamato told him wisely. “Now come on, I’m pretty sure they have alcohol.”  
Yamato, Mitsuki, Nagi, Sogo, and Tamaki partied until late that night with the members of TRIGGER and ZOOL, and when they came back, Iori and Riku were both asleep, cuddling, the TV playing an old anime in the background. Mitsuki smiled at the sight, turned off the TV, and climbed into bed with Nagi.

“I’m happy for them,” Mitsuki whispered. “Re:Vale. They get to be happy together.”

“Yeah,” Nagi whispered. “I envy them.”

“Why?” Mitsuki asked.

“Because I could never have that,” Nagi replied, before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Last Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato decides that Re:Vale need to have bachelor parties.  
> Tenn learns stuff about his brother he never actually wanted to know.  
> Mitsuki already knew it but he really didn't want to hear about it.  
> The author adds another ship to the tags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof here we are. chapter two.

“Let’s explore the town!” Nagi exclaimed when everyone woke up Friday morning. “And go out for breakfast to celebrate Yamato’s birthday.”

“My birthday was yesterday,” Yamato said.

“Yeah, and we didn’t get to celebrate properly yesterday, so we’ll celebrate it today,” Mitsuki hit Yamato with his pillow. “Now get up and let’s go.”

“Riku and I are going to stay here,” Iori told his brother, as Riku got up to go to the bathroom for the 12th time since he threw up yesterday. Mitsuki told him it was ok, and pat his head.

“What about you Sogo and Tamaki? Up to get some breakfast?” Mitsuki asked the lump that was on the third bed. The only response Mitsuki got was a groan from Tamaki. “Well, looks like it’s just us. I’ll ask TRIGGER if they want to come too.”

Yamato, Mitsuki, and Nagi all got dressed, and knocked on TRIGGER’s door.

“House Keeping,” Yamato called. Gaku opened the door and glared at him.

“Yes?” He asked.

“We’re going out for breakfast to celebrate Yamato’s birthday! Do you wanna join?” Mitsuki asked.

“Sure, why not. The other two are still sleeping but I’ll come,” Gaku shrugged. He slipped on his shoes, and closed the door. “Where are we going?”

“Yamato, where would you like to eat breakfast?” Nagi asked. “You get to choose since it’s your birthday breakfast.”

“Well, what are my options?” Yamato pulled out his phone. “There’s a Denny’s about a 30 minute drive. We can ask to take the van.”

Everyone agreed, and Banri let Gaku take the van. They mostly drove in silence, only making small talk. Gaku drove, Yamato took the passenger seat, and Nagi and Mituki took the front rear seats.

“I’ll be right back, I’m just going to use the bathroom,” Gaku said as they were seated. Nagi and Mitsuki sat on one side of the booth, leaving Yamato and Gaku for the other.

“Hey, guys, one of you switch with me,” Yamato begged. “I don’t wanna sit next to Yaotome.”

“Sorry, no changesies,” Mitsuki smirked. “The waitress has already taken down our spots, so if we change seats now it will only confuse her.”

“I don’t like the look on your face.”  
“Too bad.” Gaku came back right as Mitsuki was sticking his tongue out, and sat down next to Yamato. Gaku reached his hand out to take the knives, right as Yamato grabs them all.

“Why’d you take all the knives?” Gaku asked.

“Why’d you try to take them?” Yamato shot back. Gaku looked at Mitsuki and Nagi, who just shrugged like it was normal. Before Gaku could comment any further, their waitress came over to take their drink orders. Gaku and Yamato ordered coffee, Nagi got water, and Mitsuki ordered orange juice. Neither Gaku nor Yamato used milk or sugar in their coffee.

“Disgusting,” Mitsuki wrinkled his nose as he watched them both drink.

“Some of us like to taste coffee with our cream,” Yamato shot back. Mitsuki just shivered.

“All right,” Their waitress, a bubbly young girl, bounced over to their table. “Are we ready to order?”

“Ah yes,” Gaku said, then him, Mistuki, and Nagi all ordered.

“I’ll get that right out to you guys,” The waitress smiled, before walking off.

“She didn’t get my order,” Yamato frowned.

“Strange,” Gaku commented, sipping his coffee. Nagi raised an eyebrow at him. They made more idle chat, until the waitress came out with their food.

“Excuse me, miss, I wasn’t able to order,” Yamato said once everyone else got their order.

“Oh! Don’t worry, your food is coming out right now,” The waitress winked. Yamato looked visibly alarmed as three other waitstaff came over, one of them carrying a large stack of pancakes topped with whipped cream, fruit, and candles. Mitsuki and Nagi both had shit eating grins on their face, as if they’d won the lottery. Gaku smiled brightly as the four waiters started singing Happy Birthday, and the three idols joined in.

“You did this,” Yamato pointed at Gaku when the ordeal was over. “Going to the bathroom my ass, you were talking to the waitress!”

“Happy Birthday,” Gaku chuckled. Yamato blushed bright red, mumbled a thank you, and slid a few strawberries onto Gaku’s plate. Gaku just smiled softly and ate them.

Mitsuki sighed softly. They were cute, he thought, wishing he could have something like that. He looked at Nagi out of the corner of his eye, marveling at the slight pained look on Nagi’s face. He thought back to Nagi’s words last night, and his chest hurt.

“Mitsuki? Are you ok?” Nagi asked, catching the other boy’s eyes.

“Yeah,” Mitsuki gave him his best smile. “Couldn’t be better.”

They finished their breakfast with minimal chatter. Yamato kept all the knives.

When they got back to the hotel, they bid their farewell to a still blushing Gaku, and headed back to their room. Mitsuki took his chance once they were far enough away to be out of earshot. He wrapped his arms around Yamato’s and looked up at him with a devilish smile.

“Someone has a crush,” Mitsuki sang.

“They're literally getting married,” Yamato replied.

“I’m not talking about them, stupid. I’m talking about you!” Mitsuki lightly hit his arm. “You’re hardcore crushing on Yaotome!” Yamato’s cheeks reddened, but he just gave Mitsuki a look that told him to shut up.

“Oh!” Nagi placed a hand over his heart. “I think it’s sweet you and Yaotome-shi are in love. I wish you both the best of luck in your relationship.”

“We’re not in a relationship,” Yamato groaned. “First of all, we’re idols. We can’t date. Secondly, we’re both guys! I know none of us have a problem with two guys dating, but that doesn’t mean he would want to date another man. And he’s practically in love with Manager!”

“You never know,” Nagi placed a hand on Yamato’s shoulder. “Sometimes, even those who proclaim their love for women, also love men.”

“Speaking from experience?” Yamato laughed. Nagi just smiled at him softly. Mitsuki’s heart fluttered a little.

“For what it’s worth,” Mitsuki said. “His cheeks were just as red as yours.” Yamato laughed loudly.

“Thanks, guys,” He pulled them both into a hug. “Now let’s go see how the children are doing without us.”

When they arrived back at their hotel room, Riku was dressed, looking like he was ready to go somewhere.

“We’re back!” Mitsuki called. “Riku, why are you up? You should be resting.”

“I already tried, Nii-san,” Iori sighed, coming out of the bathroom, also dressed as if he’s going out.

“Iori and I are going to see an indie group’s debut today!” Riku announced. “I’m feeling fine. Sogo went and got me anti-nausea medicine from the convenience store.”

“Well, if you’re feeling fine,” Mitsuki frowned.

“Do you mind if we join?” Nagi asked. “I’d love to support a new group!”

“Sure!” Riku smiled. “Why don’t we all go?”

“Tamaki is still sleeping,” Yamato pointed out. Sogo sighed, then walked over to Tamaki.

“Tamaki-kun, wake up,” he demanded. Tamaki groaned and rolled over, clinging tighter to his king pudding plushie.  “It’s 10:30, it’s time to wake up. You can have pudding if you wake up.” Tamaki sat right up. A collective sigh went through the room.

“You promise, Sou-chan?” Tamaki asked.

“Only if you get up and get dressed,” Sogo pulled the blanket off him. “We’re going to see an indie group debut, so you need to hurry up, ok?” Tamaki gave his OK, then got dressed at record speed. Mitsuki handed him a pudding, then put an extra in the snack bag they were carrying with them. They all headed down, meeting with ZOOL, TRIGGER, and Re:Vale on the way.

“Hey,” Yamato spoke up about halfway to their destination. “You two are getting married tomorrow, right? And what do people normally do before getting married?”

“Date?” Momo raised an eyebrow.

“No, no, the night before,” Yamato waved his hand. “They have a bachelor party! So, let’s throw one for each of ya. I’ll plan Senpai’s, and Mistuki can plan Momo-san’s.” Momo and Yuki looked at each other.

“Okay,” Momo shrugged. “But not too much. We don’t want to be hungover at our own wedding.” Momo linked his fingers through Yuki’s, smiling happily at the thought of them getting married. Yuki smiled back, softly kissing Momo.

They arrived at the venue, a small room in a building just outside of the resort hotel. Riku smiled brightly at the sight of all of them in their outfits, and they all took up the front row so they can cheer them on. Riku marveled at the wide eyes of the group’s center when they saw them in the front row.

“Excuse me?” Their center asked. “Are you guys IDOLiSH7?”

“We are! And we have TRIGGER, ZOOL, and Re:Vale with us as well!” Riku grinned at him. “We’re looking forward to your debut!”

“Thank you so much for coming!” He said. “We’ll do our best knowing you guys are cheering us on!” He ran back to the center of the floor, then addressed the audience.

“Thank you everyone for coming to our debut! We’re going to start off with a song that’s already on our YouTube channel, and then we’ll show you the new song we’ve been working on!” The center called out. The music started playing, and Sogo perked up.

“Oh! I love this song!” He smiled brightly. The group danced energetically, all of them with giant smiles on their faces, until the music stopped. They all froze, unsure what to do, until Sogo started singing their song for them. The rest of the audience joined in, and the group continued their dance, smiling even brighter than before.

“Thank you, so much, guys!” A member called out when they were finished. “We’re sorry for the technical difficulties, but the fact that you all knew our song well enough to start singing without the music blows us away! Give us just a moment to get the music squared away, and we’ll come at ya with a brand new song, ok?” The crowd cheered, and a few moments later, the music was back up, and the live was back in motion.

“All right!” Mitsuki cheered when the live was over and they were walking back to the resort. “That was awesome!”

“Reminds me of when the same happened to us,” Iori said. “We can always count on MEZZO” to keep a live going.”

“I just didn’t want them to stop,” Sogo laughed. “They were doing really great!” Everyone agreed.

“Now,” Yamato declared suddenly. “Since we have nothing planned after this, I think it’s time we start planning a few parties. Yaotome, Minami, and I will plan Yuki-sans, and Mitsu can choose who he wants to help him plan Momo-san’s.”

“Tsunashi-san, would you like to help?” Mitsuki asked. Ryuu nodded, and Touma offered to help as well.

“Alright!” Yamato cheered. “We’ll split up into separate rooms. The team for Yuki-san’s will be in TRIGGER’s room, and the team for Momo-san’s will be in IDOLiSH7’s room. You guys can hang out in your room until we come get you, ok?”

Everyone split up into their groups, Re:Vale going back to their own room to be lovey dovey. Gaku, Yamato, Minami, Nagi, Torao, Sogo, and Iori ended up in TRIGGER’s room, while Mitsuki, Ryuu, Riku, Touma, Tamaki, Tenn, and Haruka gathered around in IDOLiSH7’s room.

“So,” Gaku said, reclining in his seat next to Yamato, stretching his arms over the back, “Who has an idea on what to do?”

“Yuki-san likes vegetables, right? We should get a veggie platter!” Sogo suggested.

“We can also play party games, like Truth or Dare,” Minami added.

“A small, quiet hang out with friends sounds perfect for Senpai,” Yamato smiled. “With only a small amount of booze. Just to loosen everyone up a bit.”

Meanwhile, in IDOLiSH7’s room, Mitsuki was wracking his brain for ideas.

“He likes soccer, we can play a game of that,” Ryuu suggested. Mitsuki nodded, and wrote it down.

“Ok, so we have soccer and board games,” Mitsuki put his pen down. “Honestly, I think that’s all we need. We can play soccer until it gets dark, then come back here and play games.”

“Awesome! Let’s go!” Ryuu got up, and everyone followed suit. Soon, they had grabbed Momo, bought a soccer ball from a local store, and were playing four on four soccer in a field. Momo was laughing maniacally as he scored another goal on Riku, who was goalie since his lungs, according to Tenn, couldn’t handle much more than that.

“Alright!” Mitsuki cheered. “We won!”

“Congratulations, you guys,” Riku called, running over with a smile on his face. “We should head inside now, since it’s getting dark.”

“Is there more planned?” Momo asked.

“Yupp!” Mitsuki swung an arm around the older man. “Completely innocent, at the request of our groom-to-be. So no alcohol. Just a bunch of board and card games.”

“Hell yeah!” Momo laughed. “Just a night with my adorable Kohai, a perfect bachelor party.”

The eight of them all settled down in IDOLiSH7’s room, and Tamaki brought out the first game, Cards Against Humanity.

“Does Sogo-kun know you have this, Tamaki-kun?” Ryuu asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

“Sou-chan bought it for me,” Tamaki grinned. “I haven’t had the chance to play it.” Ryuu chuckled, then took the box from Tamaki.

“Ok. Since I’ve played it before I’ll explain the rules,” Ryuu opened the box, and grabbed a deck of white cards and began to shuffle. “Each player gets ten cards, and don’t let anyone see your cards,” he dealt out the cards, then grabbed the black cards, “then the Card Czar flips over the top black card, and reads it outloud. Then you choose a card you think will make the person who flipped the card laugh, pick up a new white card, and the Card Czar gets to pick which one they thought was the funniest. If they pick your card, you take the black card, then becomes the new Card Czar. The game ends once someone has ten black cards.”

“So it’s like Apples to Apples?” Tenn asked, looking at his own cards.

“Precisely! It’s just meant for more mature individuals,” Ryuu said. “Now, the game rules says that whoever pooped last goes first, but that’s not information I want to know, so why don’t we have Momo go first since he’s the man of honor.”

“Alright!” Momo said, flipping over the first card. “’How did I lose my virginity?’” Momo started laughing, a small blush on his face. One by one, everyone slapped down a card, and picked another one up.

“Ok, so how did I lose my virginity? ‘The Make a Wish Foundation,’” Momo read out loud, chuckling slightly, “That’s a good one. Um, ‘Hope.’ Like my character from when we did Hoshi Meguri? ‘Fingering,’ That one’s accurate. ‘Tentacle Porn,’ ‘Adult Friend Finder’ ‘The Gays’ ‘BATMAN!!!’” Everyone was laughing by the end of Momo reading the cards. “I’m going to go with ‘Fingering’, since it’s the most accurate.”

“That was mine!” Riku called out. Tenn looked at his brother, scandalized.

“Riku, do you even know what fingering is?” Tenn asked slowly. Riku blushed slightly before looking at his brother.

“Of course I do, Tenn-nii. I am 19 years old,” He laughed. “I’ve had sex before.”

“You’ve WHAT!!!” Tenn flipped. “With who? Are you dating someone? Is it that Izumi Iori?” Tenn was seeing red.

“Anyways, I’m next, right?” Riku grabbed a black card.

“Riku!” Tenn whined. “Please, I’m your brother.”

“You’ve already figured it out yourself,” Riku’s blush got darker. “Iori and I have been dating for months now.”

“You!” Tenn turned to Mitsuki. “Did you know about this?”

“Of course, they haven’t exactly kept it quiet from us,” Mitsuki shrugged.

“Iorin even asked me for advice on asking Riku out,” Tamaki grinned. “And then for more advice when they first started doing it, but I wasn’t a big help then since I’ve never done it.”

“They weren’t exactly subtle, Tenn,” Ryuu spoke up.

“You too!?!” Tenn cried. “Does everyone know my brother is fucking Izumi Iori?!”

“More like he’s fucking me,” Riku mumbled. Tenn spluttered, then lied back groaning in agony.

“Alright, if we’re done talking about my brother’s sex life,” Mitsuki clapped his hands together. “Riku, what does the card say?”

“What’s that sound?” Riku read aloud, and everyone looked at their cards.

Meanwhile, in TRIGGER’s room, everyone was sitting in a circle, an empty water bottle on the floor in front of them, pointing at Yamato. Yamato was glaring at Nagi, who had a giant smile on his face.

“Yamato, dear friend,” Nagi began.

“Yes, Nagi?” Yamato gritted through his teeth. He could tell the other had something evil planned.

“I dare you to sit in Yaotome-shi’s lap,” Nagi took a sip from his beer. “For the rest of the party.”

“What if the bottle lands on us?”

“You both take the dare,” Nagi shrugged. Yamato grumbled, then got up to plop himself in Gaku’s lap. They both shifted a bit so they were comfortable, and ended up with Yamato sideways on his lap, resting his head on his shoulder while he angrily drank his own beer. Gaku wrapped his arms around Yamato’s waist, and Yamato drank even more. Nagi was grinning to himself.

“Do you want me to spin the bottle for you?” Gaku asked Yamato. Yamato just nodded, and Gaku leaned over and spun the bottle.

At Momo’s party, Tenn was fuming. They had just finished their game, and Riku had won.

“I can’t believe you have such a dirty mind,” Tenn grumbled.

“You got nine cards, you’re just as dirty minded as I am,” Riku pointed out. Tenn crossed his arms, pouting.

“Yeah, well,” Tenn argued feebly. Riku laughed at his brother, then hugged him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Iori and I,” Riku whispered. “But to be fair, you wouldn’t talk to me for a long time.”

“I still would’ve liked to know,” Tenn sniffed, then looked seriously at Riku. “Do you think it’s a twin thing that we’re both bottoms?” Riku laughed loudly, hugging his brother tighter.

“I love you, Tenn-nii.”

“I love you too, Riku,” Tenn whispered, hugging his brother back.

“I can guarantee that it’s a sibling thing,” Mitsuki butted in. “The bottom thing.” Riku and Tenn looked at Mitsuki with wide eyes.

“You’re a top?!?!” They both asked. Mitsuki shrugged.

“I’m a top!” Tamaki offered up. Absolutely no body was surprised.

“Are we doing this? Discussing if we’re top or bottoms?” Torao asked. “If that’s the case, I guess I’d say it depends on my mood.”

“So you’re a switch?” Momo asked. Torao nodded.

“Well, I’m a top,” Ryuu offered up.

“Bottom,” Momo sighed.

“Top,” Touma grinned widely, then looked at Torao. “Is Mina also a switch?”

“Yeah, but he prefers bottom,” Torao answered. “He’s more of a power bottom.”

As they were discussing their sexual preferences, Yamato and Gaku were both dying. Somehow, they ended up cuddling more than when they had began Nagi’s dare. They were also a little more drunk than before, and started to get a little flirty. Yamato’s stomach fluttered as he leaned up to whisper in Gaku’s ear, his nose running against Gaku’s jaw. His heart beat hard against his chest as he felt Gaku’s hand running up and down his side. At one point, they completely lost everyone else, stuck in their own little world as they talked about everything and nothing at the same time.

Gaku broke when Yamato reached a hand up to start playing with his hair.

“Can I kiss you?” Gaku whispered softly. Yamato smiled, then nodded. Gaku leaned in, placing his lips softly over the others. Yamato tasted like the beer he’d been drinking, and Gaku couldn’t tell if it was that or the kiss that was making his head swim.

“Finally,” Iori grumbled. “Were Nanase-san and I that bad?”

“You guys weren’t as touchy,” Sogo commented.

“I’m glad they finally got here,” Nagi sighed softly. “They deserve this.” Yuki marveled at the longing look on Nagi’s face. He could recognize that it wasn’t directed at either Gaku or Yamato, and wondered who it was that the foreign man was longing for.

“It’s getting late,” Yuki stood up. “Let’s go collect the others and settle down for the night.”

“Should we just leave them?” Minami asked. Yamato and Gaku still hadn’t returned from their own world.

“They’ll be fine,” Nagi smiled. “After all, they’re in love.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways idk where the fuck this came from.  
> none of this happened when i was planning.  
> gakuyam came out of nowhere  
> are they a little ooc? maybe sorry


	3. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaku and Yamato annoy Tenn by showering together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally the wedding day!! This whole chapter is different from my normal stuff, but I promise the next chapter we'll get back to our regularly scheduled dumbassery.

Saturday morning, everyone woke up with a slight buzz under their skin. For the most part, everyone had ended up in their own rooms, with the exception being Yamato. He ended up falling asleep curled up in Gaku’s arms.

The buzz they all felt wasn’t the hangover from last night, as no one had drank enough to give them one. It was an excited buzz, felt throughout the hotel, but mostly with Momo and Yuki. The couple spent almost an hour lying in bed after they woke, trading kisses with smiles, basking in the warmth of their soon to be husband. They were thinking about how they get to spend every morning just like this one, just in a different bed, their bed, in their own home.

Iori and Riku woke up together as well, and they just held each other, not saying a word. Both were thinking about how Re:Vale can get married, so maybe one day they can have that too. One day, when they’ve moved out of the dorms and are living together, making a home and a family. Riku was musing in his head that maybe they’d adopt someday, a cute little boy or girl for them to raise together. One day, he thought.

Yamato was staring at Gaku, who still had his eyes closed even though he was awake. Yamato’s glasses were on the bedside table, but he could see Gaku’s face clear as day. He ran his hand up Gaku’s arm, coming to rest it on his cheek. Gaku’s eyes blinked open, and they stared in each other’s eyes, marveling at the new feeling of having their love reciprocated. Neither knew what to do with this feeling, but Gaku chose to smile and kiss Yamato’s forehead. They lied there, resting their foreheads together.

Mitsuki had woken up before Nagi that morning, something that was common for them. Mitsuki tended to rise early to cook breakfast for everyone, while Nagi tended to be the last to wake on the days Tamaki had school. Mitsuki was lying on his side that morning, staring at Nagi. He was wondering why Momo and Yuki could get married, and Iori and Riku could date and fall in love with each other, and now Yamato and Gaku had each other, but Mitsuki couldn’t have that. Mitsuki had started falling in love with Nagi soon after IDOLiSH7 formed, but it was the moment Nagi held him as he cried that he truly knew he loved the foreigner. That time Nagi had almost left the group, and spent months back home in Northmare, Mitsuki took it the hardest. Everyone took it hard, Riku cried everyday until they were able to take Nagi back, but Mitsuki was broken. Yamato had to drag him out of bed to eat most days, and on the good days, Mitsuki distracted himself with whatever he could find.

Nagi was back, though, and Mitsuki still felt empty. Those months apart made Mitsuki realize how much he truly loved the other, how much he needed him in his life, how utterly lonely he was without him. He still felt alone, but less now that Nagi was back.

Nagi slowly opened his eyes, finding Mitsuki’s eyes with his own. Neither said anything, just took in each other’s company.

Tamaki and Sogo were also awake that morning, feeling the excitement everyone else felt. Tamaki was cuddling into Sogo, looking over as the other scrolled through his phone. Both were nervous for how the wedding would go, and filled with immense happiness for Momo and Yuki. Tamaki lifted a finger, scrolling back up Sogo’s Twitter feed for a second to look at a tweet about King Pudding, before letting the other continue his scrolling. Both were content in just enjoying each other’s company and warmth.

Banri woke to an empty bed, just like every other morning, but this morning the bed felt bigger, more empty. Perhaps it was because it wasn’t his own, instead a bed at a hotel, but his bed back in his apartment was the same size. Perhaps, he mused, it was because his best friend was getting married, and he hadn’t had much interest in anyone in almost six years now, not since he left Re:Vale. He felt lonely, but unlike Mitsuki he didn’t have someone to make the loneliness better. Instead, he stared at the ceiling, thinking about how happy he was for his old friends.

Torao and Minami woke up on opposite sides of the bed, but moved to each other one they were both awake. They both were silent, thinking to themselves about how Re:Vale invited them to their wedding, a group that they caused trouble in the past. They were both wondering about the progress they’ve made in the year since they formed ZOOL, and how much each member had grown, especially since dropping Ryo as their manager. The production company they worked for now was small, but everyone agreed they liked it more than when they were working with their former manager.

Eventually, covers where thrown off, and bathroom trips made. Sogo and Mitsuki made a Starbucks run, stopping by TRIGGER and ZOOL’s rooms to grab coffee orders. Ryuu and Haruka joined them to help carry drinks and breakfast.

Gaku and Yamato showered together, exploring each other’s body for the first time. Tenn yelled at them after twenty minutes.

“I need a shower, too,” He yelled through the door.

“You can wait  you turn!” Gaku yelled back, Yamato kissing up his neck as he ran his hand over Gaku’s hips and ass. Gaku groaned softly at the touch, and Tenn groaned loudly at being denied his shower.

Finally, they both finished, and Ryuu arrived back with their coffees and breakfast. Tenn grumbled, and took his donut with him into the bathroom, eating it while sitting on the closed toilet lid.

“Is he ok?” Ryuu asked, staring at the bathroom door.

“He’ll be fine,” Gaku waved his hand. Ryuu shrugged and the three of them enjoyed their breakfast and coffee together.

An hour later, everyone was done with their breakfast and dressed in their best suits, thanks to Banri. The wedding was due to start in an hour, so everyone took the elevator down to the second level of the resort, where the wedding was going to take place. Everyone was surprised to find the decorations already set up, and a few people starting to show up.

“Did you decorate, Banri-san?” Tsumugi asked. Banri smiled at her, his way of saying he spent a good three hours last night on setting everything up. Tsumugi chuckled softly.

“I thought we were the only ones coming to the wedding,” Iori wondered aloud. Yuki, dressed in a stark black suit for the occasion, appeared beside him.

“You were the only ones who knew before hand and got invited to stay the weekend. Everyone else was just told to come here today in their best attire,” Yuki explained. “Nobody knows they’re about to witness our wedding.”

“I’m sure by now they’ve gathered some clue as to what’s going on,” Iori said. “This place is decorated to look like a wedding.”

“I’m sure they have,” Yuki agreed. Just then, an older gentleman called out to Yuki. “Ah, Chiba-san, it’s so nice you could make it today.”

“Thank you for inviting me,” Chiba Shizuo smiled at the other man, giving him a brief hug. “I see you’ve invited me here for a wedding! Who’s the lucky lady?”

“I promise you, Chiba-san, I’m not marrying a lady today, nor anytime soon,” Yuki smiled.

“Really? Then who’s wedding is it?” Chiba asked, before his eyes caught sight of his son, Yamato. “Is it Yamato’s?!”

“No, Yamato isn’t getting married today,” Yuki chuckled. “You’ll find out soon enough, sir.”

“I guess I will,” Chiba sighed. “Well, it was nice talking to you again. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go check in with my son. It’s been a while since we’ve last spoken.” Yuki nodded slightly, and Chiba made his way over to Yamato.

“Hello, father,” Yamato greeted the older man. He was clutching Gaku’s hand, holding it so hard that he was sure to leave crescent shaped marks from his nails.

“Hello, Yamato. It’s been while,” Chiba smiled softly at his son. “How are you?”

“Great,” Yamato said. “Father, let me introduce you to my boyfriend, Yaotome Gaku. He’s a member of TRIGGER, and his father owns Yaotome Productions.”

“Boyfriend, eh?” Chiba raised an eyebrow, then extended a hand to Gaku. “Well, it’s nice to meet you. Please take care of my son.”

“I will, sir,” Gaku said. His mind was racing a million miles an hour, from Yamato calling him his boyfriend, to having now met his boyfriend’s father.

“And just to remind you, I can and will destroy your career if you hurt him,” Chiba squeezed Gaku’s hand tightly, to the point that Gaku felt like his bones were being crushed, all while smiling.

“Yes, sir,” Gaku chocked on his own spit. “I can’t promise you that there won’t be fights, we’re both very hot headed, stubborn people, but I can promise that I will never intentionally hurt Yamato.” Yamato looked at his boyfriend, a smile threatening to break out on his face. The smile finally won, and Yamato couldn’t hold back the urge to kiss Gaku, so he gave him a light one on the cheek.

“I’m glad you’re happy, Yamato,” Chiba said to his son. “Now, is today your wedding? Did that Yuki lie to me?” Yamato laughed.

“We haven’t been together long enough to marry, trust me,” He told his father. “When I am getting married, I’ll be sure to let you know.” Just then, Gaku’s father strode over to them, wishing to speak with his son.

“Good morning,” Yaotome Sousuke greeted them all. “Gaku, you’re looking nice.”

“Thank you, father,” Gaku said. “I know you’ve already met him on several occasions,” at this point Gaku’s blush was fierce, “but I’d like to reintroduce you to Nikaido Yamato, this time as my b-boyfriend.” He stumbled over the word boyfriend, something Yamato found to be cute.

“You’re dating a member of IDOLiSH7,” Yaotome asked, an eyebrow raised. “Well, I can’t say I’m surprised. You’ve always had a thing for the wild types. Congratulations to you both.”

“I’m not sure if that was a compliment or not,” Gaku said. “But thank you.”

“This better not interfere with your career,” Yaotome warned. “If the fans find out you’re dating, especially that you’re dating a man and one from your rival group, Lord knows what they’ll do.”

“As long as I’m with him,” Gaku told his father. “I don’t care all too much what the fans think.” Yaotome stiffened, taken aback by the statement. He softened after a moment, smiling slightly.

“I’m glad he makes you happy.”

“Thank you.”

"Excuse me, gentlemen,” Banri interrupted. “But I’ve come to collect these two, as they’re both part of the wedding and are needed.”

“Excuse us,” Gaku said to his and Yamato’s father, before following Banri to where the rest of the wedding party waited.

Just outside the area where the Gazebo stood, all of IDOLiSH7, TRIGGER, and ZOOL where lining up behind what appeared to be Momo and Yuki’s immediate families. They were lined up in doubles, with the order being Yuki’s parent, Momo’s sister and brother-in-law, Rinto Okazaki and Yuki, Banri and Tsumugi, Haruka and Touma, Torao and Minami, Tenn and Ryuu, Gaku and Yamato, Sogo and Tamaki, Nagi and Mitsuki, Iori and Riku, then finally Momo and his mother were hiding so that the happy couple wouldn’t see each other before they met at the altar.

Finally, once they all figured out their spots, and the guests were seated, a live band that Torao’s father hired started playing the processional march, and they started down the aisle.

Yuki’s and Momo’s family took their seats when they reached the end of the aisle, as they weren’t apart of the official wedding party. Rinto was the officiator, so he took his place under the gazebo, after briefly giving Yuki a hug of congratulations. Yuki took his place, his eyes already wet. Banri and Tsumugi came next, as Banri was Yuki’s Best Man, and Tsumugi was Momo’s Maid of Honor. The rest of the party made their way down the aisle, splitting off to stand on either side. Riku and Iori came last, Iori with the rings, Riku throwing the flower petals.

Finally, the tune switched, and the doors opened one last time to reveal Momo and his mother. Momo was gorgeous, in a pure white suit with a train of white fabric leading behind him. His smile was wide, tears already threatening to flow down his face when he saw his Yuki standing there, waiting for them to start the rest of their life together.

Momo walked down the aisle, his mother holding onto his arm, until they reached the end the aisle.

“I am so, so happy, my beautiful baby boy,” Mrs. Sunohara grabbed Momo’s face gently, resting her head against his forehead. “Congratulations, baby.”

“Thank you, Mama,” Momo whispered, before kissing her on the forehead. She took a step back, taking her seat as Momo took his place across Yuki, after handing Tsumugi the bouquet of artificially colored hot pink and lime green roses.

At this point, Yuki was crying silently. Finally, after years of loving the boy before him, they were going to be united. He reached over and took his lover’s hands, squeezing gently, hoping to convey the amount of love he felt for Momo. Momo mouthed the words back to him.

“Thank you everyone for being here today,” Rinto began. “As you may have gathered by now, we are here to witness the union between these two men, Sunohara Momose and Orikasa Yukito.” There was a small round of applause.

“Marriage,” Rinto started. “Is the union between two people, who love each other unconditionally, with no doubt in their heart that they could ever love another as much as they love the person before them. I think, and you might all agree with me here, that Yuki and Momo are the perfect example of that statement.

“Since the moment I met these two men, I could see that they loved each other without a shadow of a doubt. A year ago, Momo couldn’t sing because he was too afraid of losing Yuki, because they had made a deal for Re:Vale to last until they found Banri, or the five years was up. Last year, both of these things happened, and Momo feared for the worst. But, as you all can see, Yuki didn’t give up.

“Together, they found Momo’s voice again, and fell even more in love than they were before.  Today, we are here to celebrate that love, and witness these two men be united in marriage.” Rinto finished his closing speech, smiling brightly. He was so utterly proud of the two men before him.

“Would you both like to exchange vows?” Rinto asked.

“Momo,” Yuki began. “I can not thank you enough for what you have done for me. Recently, we were requested to write a song about something that’s important to us. That something, for me, was you, and I’d like to share some of the lyrics now.

“ ‘ _During the tiresome days when everyone only loved me superficially. You gave me an answer I couldn’t come upon by myself. Even if I were to be reincarnated beyond the next thousand years. I still won’t pretend to be reasonable. If I were to speak of love in this night of ringing bells. The words I want to express to you at this moment are Thank you for your love,’_ _”_ Yuki sang these words to Momo, and now the tears where flowing freely down Momo’s cheeks. “That’s something I’ve wanted to say to you for a while now. Thank you. Thank you for being you, for pushing me to get back up when I was down. Thank you, Sunohara Momose, for your love.”

“Momo, would you like to share your vows?” Rinto asked after a few moments of quiet. Momo nodded softly.

“I love you, so damn much,” Momo’s voice was so soft, it was almost a whisper. “I can not imagine a world without you in it, and I am the luckiest man alive to be able to wake up to you every single morning for the rest of our lives. When my sister dragged me to that first Re:Vale concert, back when Re:Vale was you and Ban instead, I never imagined this is where I would be almost seven years later. And last year, when I was being weighed down by the thought of losing you, you were the one to pick me back up.

“The feelings I feel when I’m with you are 100% happiness and love. You are my soulmate, Orikasa Yukito.” Momo was chocked up by the end, all of the happiness and love he felt for the other man overflowing in the form of tears.

“Now, it’s time to exchange rings,” Rinto announced, and Izumi stepped forward with the rings, and the happy couple picked up their soon-to-be husband’s ring.

“Do you, Orikasa Yukito, take Sunohara Momose to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.” Yuki slid the ring over Momo’s ring finger.

“And do you, Sunohara Momose, take Orikasa Yukito to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“Of course.” Momo slid the ring over Yuki’s finger.

“With the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom.” Before Rinto finished his sentence, Momo was grabbing Yuki and pulling him in for a kiss. The audience clapped and cheered. Even if they didn’t know that this is why they were invited to this fancy resort, they were happy for the couple.

Tsumugi handed Momo the flowers back, and hand in hand Re:Vale ran back down the aisle while rice was thrown at them. The wedding party followed out, then everyone else.

They all ended up outside by the ocean for the reception. The cake was huge, baked by one of the best pâtissiers in Japan. They had a lunch buffet lined up, with some vegetarian and some non-vegetarian dishes. There was a long table set up for 18 people, and smaller tables that could seat anywhere from 4-6 people. The wedding party sat at the long table together, with Banri on the side of Yuki that Momo was not, and Tsumugi on the side of Momo that Yuki was not.

Each seat had a glass of wine in front of it, or water for the minors. Tamaki eyed Sogo’s glass, wondering how easy it would be to take it from the other.

“I know what you’re thinking, Tamaki-kun, and the answer is no, I won’t get drunk,” Sogo said.

“Sure, Sou-chan, whatever you say,” Tamaki turned back to his own plate.

“Before we start eating,” Banri stood up, glass in hand, “I just want to make a small speech and toast.

“When I first met Yuki, I never in a million years thought I would see the day he got married. He was very harsh at first, only caring about his music. Now, here we are, almost a decade later and he’s getting married, and to Momo no less.

“The first time we both met Momo, he was crawling on stage, ready to beat someone up for us. After that, he became almost like a roadie an old American rock band would have. I couldn’t be happier that he later became the other half of Re:Vale after my accident.

“I wish the best of luck to my two best friends, Yuki and Momo, as they start this next chapter of their lives together,” Banri lifted his glass. “To Yuki and Momo.”

“To Yuki and Momo,” Everyone echoed, raising their glasses. Soon, the space they were using was alive with the sounds of chatter, and forks and knives across plates, as everyone ate their food. Some were seated with strangers, and used this time to make new connections.

“Time to cut the cake,” Momo announced once a good majority of everyone was finished with their food. He grabbed Yuki’s hand, and they made their way over to the cake. They cut two slices together, Momo holding the knife and Yuki holding Momo’s hands. Yuki grabbed his slice and fork, then fed Momo a piece. Momo did the same, only this time purposely missing Yuki’s mouth and getting cake on his cheek.

“Oopsie,” Momo laughed, then leaned in and kissed the spot he got with the cake, licking it off. Yuki chuckled and turned slightly to catch Momo’s mouth before he could pull away fully.

“I love you,” Yuki whispered softly. Momo wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck and whispered the words back.

They handed out cake to everyone else, and the chatter continued, until the DJ started to play a slow tune no one seemed to recognize. Yuki stood, and held his hand out to Momo.

“Can I have this dance?” He asked. Momo smiled and took his hand, and the couple made their way out to the dance floor as Yuki’s voice flowed out through the speakers, and Sennen Saki Mo Zutto started.

“When did you record this?” Momo asked, curiously.

“This is the song I wrote for the Twelve Songs Hits,” Yuki explained. “The one I wrote for you.”

Momo smiled again, wider this time, before pulling Yuki in for another kiss. They stayed close for the rest of the dance, forehead resting on forehead, hands resting on hips and shoulders.

When the song ended, and another slow one began, the couple stayed like that, and more couples joined them on the dance floor. Iori and Riku, Gaku and Yamato, even Aya had been invited to the wedding and was dancing with Haruka, at the dismay of her older brother.

Tamaki and Tenn had ended up next to each other at the table, and both were sulking at watching their younger sibling dance, both not believing that they had a boyfriend. Mitsuki just chuckled at them both, smiling as he saw how in love his own little brother was with Riku.

The party continued, the songs became faster. Tamaki got to dance with his little sister, Tenn got to dance with his brother.

Momo stood on stage at one point, and threw the bouquet over his head into a waiting crowd. Mitsuki caught it, and while he was smiling on the outside, inside his heart shattered because he knew he wasn’t going to be the next one to get married.

Yuki almost didn’t get away with throwing the garter, but Momo lifted his pant leg with a mischievous grin on his face. Yuki smiled when he saw that Momo was, in fact, wearing a garter under his pants, and got down on his knees to take it off with his teeth. He threw it behind him when it was off all the way, and this time Nagi caught it, and Mitsuki’s heart shattered even more.

The party lasted until dinner time, when everyone who wasn’t staying left for their homes, and everyone who was left for their hotel rooms. Yuki and Momo had slipped away at one point to their own hotel room, to get changed before heading out with Banri later to celebrate.

Most of the older members where well on their way to intoxicated, and didn’t want to call it an end for the night. Yamato, the ever prepared member of IDOLiSH7, had gone out Friday night and bought alcohol for everyone.

“There’s a nightclub upstairs,” Yamato announced. “We can go up and continue the party.”

“I’m in!” Sogo, who was the most intoxicated of them all, raised his hand.

“Yeah, why not,” Mitsuki said, shrugging. He needed a few drinks.

“I will also come,” Nagi offered.

“Hell yeah,” Yamato grinned widely. “What about you, Gaku?”

“I’m going to stay and keep an eye on Ryuu,” Gaku said, kissing Yamato a fleeting kiss on the forehead. Yamato nodded, then kissed him back, this time on the lips.

“Alright, boys,” Yamato grinned at his best friends. “Looks like it’s just Pythagoras Trio and Sogo tonight.”

Sogo cheered, and they all went upstairs to change out of their suits before hitting the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, TRIGGER's Saturday night. I'm going to split saturday night into four parts, so the chapter count is def gonna change bc I forgot about that lol. also, the next chapter i'm going to add the underage drinking tag bc all of Trigger gets drunk, just as a warning. 
> 
> Thank you to @yaotomejr on Tumblr for translating Sennen Saki Mo Zutto so that i could incorporate that into the vows.
> 
> also don't forget to come yell about i7 at me @yikestragic_ on twitter

**Author's Note:**

> no this isn't just katsu 2019 but idolish7 idk what youre talking about
> 
> comment below if you think laundry is a soup or not fellas
> 
> also follow me on twitter @yikestragic_


End file.
